


I'm Taking You Home

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco is going to make him, Established Relationship, Harry needs to go home, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry is trying to finish off the piles of paperwork his has and Draco is ensuring he doesn't spend all night at the office.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	I'm Taking You Home

Harry needed to finish his paperwork. He’d spent the last week hacking away at the mountains that sat in various stacks on his desk. Procrastination really was a bitch but once he got into a nice rhythm he had refused to stop. He promised Draco he would come home once he was finished but by the looks of things he wasn’t going to finish until 5am the following day.

“I’m taking you home,” Draco declared, not taking the courtesy to knock on Harry’s office door. Draped over his arm was Harry’s shabby coat which he had continuously tried to replace with no avail.

The tired auror shook his head, “I need to get this done.”

“You need to eat and get some sleep, I’m not leaving you here to rot behind casefiles.”

Draco didn’t mention that he knew about the nightmares. And that he knew Harry deliberately came home late so that he could get to sleep first before he began his tossing and turning. He wanted to tell Harry he was worried but he bit his lip and gave a look of sympathy instead.

“Come on.”

He pulled Harry’s chair back, the wheels allowing it to roll on the sleek wooden floor. In response Harry let out something similar to a growl.

“I need to get this done, Draco. For fucks sake.”

With a flick of his wand, Draco was putting the pens back in their pot and tidying away all the loose papers. This wasn’t an argument. ‘No’ was not an answer he was willing to accept.

“Your reports will be sloppy if you do them overly caffeinated and exhausted.”

“Sloppy or not, they’ll be done.”

“And you’ll be ready to drop.”

Harry glared at Draco with his harsh, green eyes. If Draco was just another co-worker he’d be sent out with a note asking him to politely fuck off. Work was hard enough, when half the reports included murder and the other half were pointless in the scheme of things. He wished he picked a different job, being a wizard cop was shit.

“I promise you it’ll be better if you leave it tonight,” Draco said, his slim hand outstretched to help Harry stand up.

Harry took it, his broader hand engulfing Draco’s but instead of using it to pull himself up he pulled Draco down onto his lap, the chair flying backwards and just barely missing a bookcase stuffed with heavy books. 

“What if I just keep you here?” Harry teased a smirk brightening up his weary face.

Draco pushed himself up, blush dusting his cheeks, “Home.” He let out a shaky breath, “We need to go home.”

Stifling a laugh Harry pulled Draco in closer, loving how easy it was to get his boyfriend flustered. It almost made being pulled away from work worth it.

“But I won’t get to see that face if we go now.”

Draco slapped Harry’s chest, “You aren’t funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be,” Harry grinned, “I was just letting you know how much I love you when you look like that.”

“You love me either way.”

Setting his head on top of Draco’s, Harry replied, “That I do.”

And he would continue to. Even when Draco bugged him or made him do things he didn’t want to do, regardless if it was better for his health. Because they loved each other and the annoying moments wouldn’t change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
